demonio rosado
by shashachan7
Summary: oh si, porque después de esa paliza naruto y sasuke aprendieron nunca meterse con el demonio rosado que tenia su mejor amiga. solo que tal vez les cueste adaptarse con el paso del tiempo. ahora tambien en wattpad!
1. todo empezó con una apuesta

el sol se comenzaba a alzar anunciando un nuevo dia en la aldea de konoha, los comerciantes empezaban a abrir sus puestos y la aldea se ponía en movimiento , cada uno con sus respectivos trabajos. en eso se pudo apreciar a un par de chicos conversando en el parque.

teme esta vez yo te ganare. dijo un niño rubio con vivaces ojos azules y una gran sonrisa, estaba lleno de tierra y algunos rasmillones a los costados de su cara, manos y pies.

hmp dobe, no es mi culpa que seas un lento. respondió con sorna un niño de su misma edad con unos ojos oscuros como la noche, tez blanca y hebras negras como el carbón.

hace mucho calooor, vayamos por un helado. contestó el rubio. - te reto a una carrera a quien llega más rápido a la hela…, su voz fue interrumpida por una suave risa. al voltearse los dos niños se encontraron con un linda chica con un exótico color de cabellos rosados y bellos ojos jade. - hola, no pude evitar escuchar que quieren hacer una carrera. ¿ puedo entrar yo también?.

los dos niños estaban más que seguros que nunca antes la habían visto.

claro, mi nombre es uzumaki naruto un gusto en conocerte¿ como te llamas?.

haruno sakura. respondió la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa.- el gusto es mío, vengo de una pequeña aldea de camino a suna, ¿ cómo te llamas? preguntó dirigiéndose al azabache.

sasuke uchiha.

tengo una idea, el que llegue ultimo paga los helados de los demás, y el primero le da un castigo a los otros dos.

hecho, preparados para perder. sakura si quieres puedes tener ventaja.

disculpa, solo porque sea niña no significa que no pueda contra ustedes.- claro que los dos niños no sabían sobre la fuerza que tiene el demonio rosado.

bueno teme, sakura chan . empezemos a la cuenta de tres. les voy a patear el trasero y voy a festejar con helado de ramen.

al escuchar esto sus dos compañeros se les resbalo una gota¿ como podia ser tan estupido?. saliendo del trance sakura frunció el ceño, solo porque sea niña no iba dejar que esos dos chicos creyeran que era débil.

te equivocas yo voy a ganar, dijo con mucha confianza la pelirosa.

si que son estúpidos. aquí yo gano dijo el azabache con su típica arrogancia marca uchiha.

tres

dos

uno.

vamos.

al terminar de decir ese puñado de letras, los niños salieron corriendo como el alma lleva el diablo, la pelirosa iba a la par del azabache y el rubio sorprendiendo los pues le estaba sacando un poco de ventaja, el azabache al tener un orgullo más grande que el país del fuego entero empezó a correr a mas velocidad pues no dejaría que una niña le pateara el trasero. mientras tanto el uzumaki empezaba a

aumentar la velocidad volviéndose a juntar con sus otros dos compañeros.

de pronto el uzumaki creo algunos clones de sombra y empezó a bloquearles el camino a sus dos compañeros, estos dos sacaron un montón de kunais y los lanzaron destruyendo a los clones de este.

al ver que el uzumaki había hecho trampa los otros dos se lo devolvieron de la misma manera, sakura decidió tomar un atajo para no tener muchas interrupciones y así separándose del uchiha.

el uchiha no se iba quedar atrás, no señores, el iba ganar esa carrera al par de inútiles de sus compañeros, empezó a tirar kunais con explosivos con la puntería digna de alguien de su clan. esto hizo tropezar al uzumaki sacándole un gran ventaja. su sorpresa fue grande al ver a la mota rosada pisándole los talones.

uchiha hasta ahí llegas tu grito la pelirosa.

ella empezó a poner chakra en sus pies logrando saltar muchos metros adelante del uchiha para después voltear y concentrar chakra en su manos y explotarla en el suelo haciendo que sasuke pierda velocidad y el equilibrio perdiendo la ventaja ganada.

pero al parecer el uzumaki subió a uno de los techos de las casa y creo varios clones tantos que crearon una gran muralla impidiendo el paso a la pelirosa.

en tu cara sakura .

de pronto sintió como una gran bola de fuego fue dirigida hacia él haciendo que cayera al esquivar. después los tres volvieron a estar a la par. el uzumaki se percató de esto cuando ya estaba sacando un milímetro de ventaja no se dio cuenta que en el camino había una pequeña piedra, tropezó con la piedra causando que el azabache también cayera provocando que sakura pierda el equilibrio.

nadie borraria de su memoria lo que paso despues,pues naruto cayó al suelo y sasuke encima de él, pero el problema fue que sasuke al caer se fue contra naruto y asi creando un contacto entre sus labios. sakura aun aturdida se levantó para poder ayudar a sus compañeros pero al ver la escena que tenía enfrente no pudo contener una carcajada. esto sacó del aturdimiento a los dos chicos que se levantaron a una velocidad inhumana, empezaron a escupir y limpiarse la boca con sus manos. sakura al aprovechar la situación se fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la heladería y así ganando la apuesta.

la cara de sus dos acompañantes era todo un poema, sasuke estaba que quería largarse en ese momento, un golpe bajo a su orgullo uchiha y naruto llorando por perder su dinero de aquella manera.

la pelirosa les había dado la paliza de sus vidas…

ahora que lo pienso cuál será el mejor castigo para ustedes dos. pregunto la pelirosa con falsa inocencia mientras una sonrisa macabra adornaba su rostro haciendo que los dos chico tragaron grueso.

de pronto la cara de la chica cambió a una de alegría, como si la hubieran iluminado.

ustedes dos van a caminar por toda la aldea vestidos con eso.- dijo sakura señalando un disfraz de conejo rosado de una de las tiendas cercanas, y van a tener que ponerse unos carteles que digan "sakura haruno me pateo el trasero"- sakura estaba punto de partirse de la risa al ver la cara que habían puesto los dos chicos al escuchar eso. no podía esperar a ver la humillación que van a pasar esos dos. o si que iba a disfrutar de esto.

pero los tres chicos no se dieron cuenta de que eran observados por su sensei de su academia, la persona que será el líder del equipo siete en algunos años y el hokage. la siguiente generación era tan parecida a sus padres, al parecer los tiempos no cambian. los mayores miraban divertidos la escena, ya hablarían con ellos pues habían destruido media aldea en su "carrera" hacia la heladería.

unos quince minutos después naruto y sasuke se veían tan tiernos, sasuke estaba rodeado de sus fans las cuales le tomaban fotos y naruto no paraba de decir que no se rían de él ya que el seria el próximo hokage

sasuke, naruto sonrían. dijo con sorna la pelirosa mostrando un cámara donde sasuke tenía su típica cara de amargado y naruto mirando hacia otro lado molesto, cada uno con sus respectivos trajes.- comienzan. al decir esto sasuke y naruto se pusieron sus respectivos carteles a regañadientes y caminando por toda la aldea mientras sakura los seguía matándose de la risa.

al terminar por lo menos la mitad de la aldea( por no decir toda la aldea) se empezó a matar de risa al verlos caminar a los dos vestidos de aquella manera. al finalizar el recorrido sasuke tenía una cara de que la tierra lo tragara en ese mismo momento.¿que hubiera dicho su hermano al verlo, cómo es posible que una molestia había pisoteado su orgullo de aquella manera?, ni que decir de naruto , ya tenia suficiente que se burlaran de él, pero por lo menos no había tenido la atención que tuvo sasuke, todas las chicas se le tiraban encima mientras a él no. era definitivo nunca más se metería con ese demonio rosado.

no señores, pero la venganza se aproxima...


	2. dulce venganza

los astros se han juntado y he vuelto, tengo que decirles muchas cosas empezando que feliz año nuevo y todas esas chorradas (siento no haberlo dicho antes), la verdad he estado muy ocupada, durmiendo obviamente Xd, la verdad las malditas tareas de vacaciones. no entiendo qué demonios no entienden las escuelas con la palabra VACACIONES., joder. perdonen mis horrores ortográficos. y disfruten de mis locas historias.

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son pertenecientes al genial de masashi kishimoto, ( claro aunque sueñe con los personajes).

dulce venganza.

un nuevo día empezaba en la aldea, así como la venganza de un par de chicos peculiares hacia cierta persona. ya habían pasado unos seis meses desde que se conocieron los niños convirtiéndose en amigos inseparables.

sakura chan me las va a pagar, el viejo y ayame chan se burlan de mi desgracia. maldito traje de mierda. dijo un rubio con cascaditas en los ojos.

cállate dobe, no quiero recordar eso dijo un azabache de su misma edad, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al ser casi violado por su club de fans. estaba seguro que se vengaría de ella.

después del incidente de los trajes y la humillación que recibieron los chicos , estos decidieron elaborar un plan para vengarse de la mota rosada que tenían de amiga, la muy maldita había puesto las fotos que tenia de ellos con el trajes por toda la aldea, ademas de haberle pasado una copia a cada uno.

su plan era infiltrarse en su casa a altas horas de la noche, poner tinte de algún color en el shampoo que usa, poner harina en su secadora de pelo, luego poner dos trampas que se activaran a su debido tiempo, la primera era de un balde de pegamento y el segundo era de plumas y para finalizar con broche de oro le tomaran varias fotos pues le iban a pagar su desgracia con la misma moneda.

después de una larga espera el y naruto decidieron meterse por la ventana del baño, el uzumaki no pudo evitar soltar algunas risas cómplices al poner el tinte en el producto,- oi teme¿, como sera sakura con el pelo negro?,- hmp, callate dobe. dijo mientras ponía una bolsa llena de harina en la secadora de su compañera, pusieron el pegamento por la boquilla de la ducha, cerraron el agua con una llave para que la pelirosa al querer quitarse el chiquero que tendría salga pegamento y después un costal de plumas le caería encima pegándose a su cuerpo al igual que otra bolsa llena de mas harina. al finalizar escaparon por donde vinieron, seria un gran dia para ambos, pues tendrían su tan ansiada venganza.

al día siguiente sakura se levanto de la cama aun somnolienta, razón por la cual no se dio cuenta que habían cosas fuera de lugar en su baño, al entrar se desvisitio y se metio a la ducha, mientras se ponía un poco del producto al cabello al mismo tiempo abría la ducha se sorprendio al verse empapado por un liquido viscoso y un extraño color caía sobre su cabeza abrió los ojos de la impresión, cogió un de sus mechones de cabello al verlo se encontró con un mechon teñido de negro en vez de rosa,

¡MALDITOS CABRONES! Dijo Después de haber salido de la ducha y mirarse al espejo que tenía al frente esos malditos se quisieron vengar de ella, bueno en parte los entendía ella misma admitía que hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero ellos dieron su palabra y el que ganaba escogía el castigo a los otros dos así que por ello te tenias que tragar tu orgullo y atacar órdenes, tenia una escusa y la razón. esos bastardos se lamentaran de haber nacido, oh si señores. se lavó el cabello y el cuerpo aunque el tinte no salia, opto por secarse el cabello cogio la secadora y grande fue su sorpresa al ver como una gran cantidad de harina salía y la volvia a ensuciar, maldijo por lo bajo. iba a guardar energías porque esos malditos imbéciles se estaban riendo de ella lo sabia por los escuchaba reírse.

después de haberse lavado por segunda vez a una velocidad impresionante cogio la katana de su padre y se dirigió a la puerta, fue grata su sorpresa al ver al uchiha …¿carcajeándose ? okey eso es raro ya que ella lo consideraba un emo y al rubio que sonreía, su sonrisa se ensancho mas al verla salir de su casa. al verla no pudo mas se empezó a morder el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada pero al final exploto de risa para luego tirarse en el suelo cogiéndose el estomago riéndose con las pupilas dilatadas y la cara roja por la falta de aire.

toda su furia se desató en cuestión de segundos…


	3. se ha declarado la guerra

y aqui les traigo otro hermoso y sensual cap, acepto tomatazos, maldiciones y kunais. pero es que no me siento muy inspirada asi que la verdad no se cuando volvere a actualizar. (solo son excusas para dormir un poco mas) ahora diré algunas cosas, * tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan , musica dramática de fondo*

1- los chicos tendrán casi once años y la guerra durará algunos meses más antes de que se escoja el team seven, una persona me preguntó si podía alargar esta historia pero volverlo un sasusaku, la verdad no estoy segura pues sasukito aún no desarrolla sus sentimientos hacia sakura como hasta los 17 u 18 años, la verdad no se ya que mis amigas me joden con que haga más historias sobre esta pareja.

2- kakashi también tendrá algunas apariciones y aparecerá mas dependiendo como se desarrolle la historia,

3-también informó que itachi aparecerá( deley, pues es uno de mis favoritos así que si o si, por o menos nos tendrá algunas oraciones para el solito) *aires soñadores la rodean* y sin mas pendejadas y chorradas mias disfruten el cap, perdonen mis horrores ortograficos pero es que me dormí en clases y no aprendí bien, literalmente.

eotunbourbneovunvorwuvn* se cae sobre el teclado con un aura desolada a su alrededor.

naruto no es mio es de masashi kishimoto,

unas horas después …

-teme me duele el trasero y todo el cuerpo, apenas puedo moverme

\- cállate dobe.

\- imbéciles ahora les recordaré esto. se ha declarado la guerra y voy a ir con todo.

alejados de ellos se encontraban un grupo de anbus mirando con cierta diversión a los chicos.

nee kakashi que crees que pase, después de todo la pelirosa los humilló y arrasa con su orgullo. preguntó un peliazul nombrado tadashi.

la verdad quiero ver el siguiente movimiento de estos chicos, después de todo le declararon la guerra de la peor forma. dijo un peli plateado alzando su vista de un libro naranja para que su vista se posara en dos cuerpos magullados. una gota se formó al verlos, la pelirosa les había sacado la mismísima mierda.- creo que hay que llevarlos al hospital.

flashback

 _kakashi iba vestido con su traje anbu paseando por la aldea a altas horas de la noche después de haber legado de una misión, al voltear la esquina se encontró con dos chicos entrando por la ventana a la casa de cierta pelirosa, pues la pequeña se hizo su amigo y aveces la entrenaba, se detuvo al verlos entrar con una bolsa con cierto líquido negro dentro, decide ir a investigar ya que podría tratarse de unos ladrones y podrían hacerle daño a la pelirosa, después de un rato de estar espiandolos los vio reírse disimuladamente mientras vertía el líquido en un bote de …¿shampoo?,al acercarse vio que solo eran unos niños jugando una mala broma a la chica. noto que el primero era un rubio y el segundo un azabache de su edad. no pudo evitar soltar un carcajada al reconocerlos pues ellos fueron humillados por la chica y ahora son llamados "konoha pinky bunnies". le devolvieron el favor con la misma moneda. son todos unos cabrones, ya quería ver la cara de la chica al dia siguiente._

 _horas después..._

 _-¡CABRONES DE MIERDA, MALDITOS SEAN SASUKE UCHIHA Y NARUTO UZUMAKI..!_

 _la mitad de la aldea se despertó ante tal grito, los nombrados empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia al ver una sakura con el pelo teñido de negro y rosado con una katana en la mano derecha y el bote de acondicionador en la otra, el rostro de la chica era todo un poema, al verlos reír una sonrisa siniestra surco su rostro y un aura siniestra desprendía de su cuerpo haciendo que los dos chicos empezaran a sudar frio, era la encarnación de un demonio, el temor que ocasiona era comparado con el demonio de las nueve colas,_

 _el instinto de supervivencia de los dos chicos decia basicamente (corre sino quieres tener una katana en el culo), para evitar una violación con una katana corrieron como alma lleva el diablo a esconderse del peligro, sakura los siguió con una velocidad comparada a la del cuarto hokage._

 _-DENSE POR MUERTOS MALDITOS IDIOTAS_

 _al ir eso los dos chicos empezaron a gritar pues el demonio rosado había despertado._

 _-SAKURA CHAN NO QUIERO MORIR JOVEN AUN NO ME HE CONVERTIDO EN HOKAGE DATTEBAYOOOO._

 _\- ¡demonios maldita molestia, tu empezaste!_

 _-¡QUE DIJISTE IMBÉCIL, YO NO SOY NINGUNA MALDITA MOLESTIA ASÍ QUE DEJA TU PUTO ORGULLO DE LADO PORQUE TE VOY A MOLER A GOLPES UCHIHA DE MIERDA.!_

 _al escuchar aquello los dos chicos aumentaron la velocidad y doblaron hacia un callejón pensando que la habían perdido . claro que no contaban que la pelirosa aprendió un jutsu de teletransportacion._

 _¿en serio creyeron que iba a perderlos de vista así de simple? dijo una voz tétrica a sus espaldas. los dos tragaron duro, ya no había escapatoria, voltearon lentamente para encontrarse con el famoso demonio rosado._

 _-AAAAAAAAAAAH. gritaron a todo pulmón los dos chicos'. después de eso solo se escucho como la pelirosa los torturaba con su katana y su puño._

 _-sakura 1 sasuke y naruto 0, se ha declarado la guerra y esto solo es el comienzo._

 _y así fue como la guerra había comenzado al igual que una gran terapia de golpes y quizá una próxima violación de katana._

 _y colorín colorado el cuento no ha acabado aún pero la guerra había comenzado._

 _:::_

sakura había demorado más de tres horas en quitarse gran parte del tinte del cabello dejando solo las puntas pues no se veía mal para su gusto aunque le incomodaba, ya despues se lo quitara completamente,y otras dos horas limpiando el desastre de esos dos, aun le costaba admitirlo pero ya a sus casi once años no tenía muchos amigos pues los chicos de la academia se burlaban de ella por su físico y otras la discriminaban por ser amiga de sasuke, se alegraba de tener amigos como naruto y sasuke aunque fueran unos cabeza hueca, idiotas, arrogantes ( si el uzumaki también aunque no lo crean), orgullosos, tarados,imbeciles, estupidos, competitivos, jodidos, tarados y mil cosas más ´pero no los cambiaría por nada. suspiro cansada, tal vez fue muy dura con ellos por lo cual les ofrecería una disculpa y…. espera un momento, ella les había declarado la guerra y tenía toda la razón y dicho derecho para hacerlo, después de todo ellos casi habían destrozado todo su baño con sus bromas y jodieron su cabello(aunque no esté tan mal) como también le habían tomado fotos y golpeado su orgullo con sus sonrisas burlonas y carcajadas sobre su aspecto. se hizo una trenza con su largo cabello y se dirigió a su habitación a planear su jugada

oh señores esto iba a ser muy divertido.

mientras tanto en el hospital se encontraban los dos chicos siendo atendidos pues la pelirosa les había dejado heridas algo graves y algunos huesos rotos, sasuke podía jurar que nadie nunca en su vida había barrido el piso con el de aquella manera, sinceramente no pudo hacer nada por detenerse pues no cabía en la impresión pues había intentado defenderse con taijutsu, no por nada era el prodigio de su clase con el promedio más alto en todo, pero se sorprendió al ver a su compañera moverse a tal velocidad y con tanta fluidez que en un par de segundas ya le había roto un par de costillas. aunque no se podía quejar. pues naruto quedo peor que él, y eso es quedarse corto.

ahora si no quería volver a una sesión de golpes con sakura en su estado de sayayin super molesto tenia que ir con todo porque la guerra habia comenzado y no se podia quedar atras.

naruto solo pensaba en una cosa, ramen. todo lo que queria era la maldita sopa pero en el hospital no había eso, como demonios eso era posible pues el ramen es la comida de lo dioses y era lo único que lo ayudaba a recuperarse, era como su droga de ahi sacaba su fuerza para continuar dia a dia, conclusión el ramen es la salvación del mundo, el manjar de los dioses solo siendo valorado por quienes tienen el mejor paladar, ósea el.

que coño le pasaba al mundo definitivamente ellos no saben que significa ramen realmente, sobretodo el amargado con cara de estreñido de su costado, el muy mendigo quedó en mejores condiciones que el. pinche suertudo.

lo peor de todo es que tendria que aliarse con el si queria sobrevivir a la guerra contra sakura, pues ella era muy inteligente, no por nada era la segunda mas inteligente del salon ya que el nara tenia el primero pero iban casi a la par sin contar que sakura tambien es buena en todo no tanto como el teme pero si tiene conocimientos algo avanzados en aquellos temas.

de veras que no queria volver a sufrir por el puño de sakura, lo que paso ahi fue traumático,

porque de las experiencias se aprende pero como nuestro querido uzumaki es un idiota cabeza hueca tal vez demore un poco mas en aprender,

ahora mis pequeños saltamontes la moraleja es; haz algo con tu vida aparte de leer mis pendejadas(es broma) bueno ahora si, el aprendizaje de hoy dia es nunca de los nunca le juegue una broma pesada a sakura haruno sino quieres terminar con una katana por el culo.


	4. peculiar san valentin,

**Holaa queridos seres te este mundo, lamento no haber actualizado tanto tiempo enserio que lo lamento.**

 **Pero aquí recién salidito del Word les traigo un nuevo cap.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de masashi kishimoto.**

 **La historia es mía a pesar de haber sacado algunos detalles de algún libro o historia que leí anteriormente.**

 **Oh si, aquí va a haber una hermosa, suculenta y bella (demasiado hablando literalmente)**

 **Gran sorpresa…**

Oh.

Demonios.

Sasuke maldijo una vez intentando auto convencerse de que eso era lo mejor.

Si quería sobrevivir tenía que juntarse con los mejores

Al entrar a su casa se encontró con su primo y su hermano conversando en la sala, su padre estaba en una reunión del clan, su madre mikoto estaba cocinando la cena. Al entrar supo que tenía si quería sobrevivir a ese demonio rosado tenía que juntarse con el enemigo, su primo.

Su primo siempre lo fastidiaba y se iba con su hermano a entrenar, el también quería a su hermano un rato también ¿no?, el tenia derecho, por ello todo el tiempo se paraba fastidiando con Shisui y bueno Itachi… Itachi era como la paz entre la tormenta, o ya los ignoraba porque sabía que no tenían remedio o simplemente apaciguaba los problemas cambiando de tema de manera ingeniosa.

Suspiro y deicidio ir con ellos. Solo era por un tiempo, solo un pequeño tiempo en el que iba a tener que seguir las ordenes y seguir las reglas de travesuras de Shisui Uchiha, aunque seamos honestos, si Itachi pudo desde que ellos se hicieron amigos, ¿por que el no?

Era un Uchiha y los Uchiha no tenían miedo.

-Shisui, niisan- hablo llamando la atención de los mayores.- necesito algo- hablo mirando hacia otro lado.

¡Maldito orgullo!

¡Maldito Shisui!

¡Malditas bromas!

Shisui lo miro curioso e Itachi enarco una de sus cejas, ¿porque de la nada su pequeño otuoto venia hacia ellos pidiendo un favor?, sobretodo de esa manera y a Shisui. Demasiado extraño, eso relámete es demasiado extraño, se repitió mentalmente el de coleta.

Sasuke solo quería matar a Sakura en ese momento, es su culpa por empezar con esa estúpida guerra, Lo peor de todo es que no pudo aliarse con otra persona que sea lo suficientemente capaz de crear una buena broma. Naruto era demasiado idiota como para poder hacer algo por sí mismo y el único inteligente de su generación aparte de la peli rosada seria el nara que se la pasa mirando las nubes todo el día o durmiendo encima de un tablero de shogi y la hyuga quien era demasiado inocente como para poder hacer algo malo.

-necesito que me ayudes a sobrevivir a una guerra- dijo Sasuke con gran seriedad causando que Itachi lo mirara totalmente extrañado y Shisui aumentara su curiosidad. ¿De qué demonios hablaba Sasuke, que guerra?

Un click hizo en la cabeza de ambos.

Sasuke nunca se metía en problemas o era un busca pleitos, pero últimamente lo estuvieron fastidiando sobre una extraña guerra que empezó con una niña de ojos jade y el imperactivo Uzumaki.

Con una sonrisa explota ovarios (N/A: vuela, imaginación, vuela…. xD) Shisui sonrió socarrona mente.

-pequeño Sasukito, tendrás que pedir el favor de buena manera y con un día de hacer todos los deberes que tía Mikoto me dé, hablo Shisui siendo seguido por un Itachi quien ya comprendía la situación. {Analizaba como podría zafarse de lavar platos y no escuchar a Shisui tararear o hablar sus cosas pervertidas.}

-oh gran asqueroso primo Shisui Uchiha, lo invocamos sin la sal para el círculo satánico porque me da flojera hacerlo. Le pedimos ayuda a su ingenioso cerebro buscapleitos para ayudarnos en esta batalla, como ofrenda damos las suavidad de nuestras manos al limpiar la casa que oka san limpia con ímpetu cada día con mi ayuda.- dijo Sasuke tragando la carcajada que estaba a punto de salir de su garganta por la gran estupidez que dijo y la cara de Shisui.

-La verdad no me sorprende tu manera de pedir las cosas, pero te concederé tres deseos junto a Itachi- hablo el mayor de los tres señalando al pelilargo de su costado.

Sasuke solo bufo ante las idioteces de su primo, ¿todo sea por ganar no? negó su suerte y se fue.

Shisui sonrió malévolamente para luego soltar una carcajada.

-a sakura chan le va a encantar esto- se dijo a sí mismo.

Itachi lo miro con duda y recelo.

¿ sakura chan? Pero sobretodo ¿Qué demonios tramaba Shisui?

::::::::::::

Esa tenía que ser la mejor broma del mundo

Como todo Uchiha cumplió con su palabra…

Pero no sabía que todo terminaría de esa manera tan… inesperada

Shisui miraba como en un árbol había una Sakura amarrada a un árbol con la cara totalmente pintada a un Sasuke en el rio limpiándose con mucha fuerza hasta hacerse daño cada parte de su cuerpo junto a Itachi y el y un Naruto quien no salió del baño desde hace media hora y una extremadamente hermosa chica sentada descansando debajo de un árbol.

Si…

Definitivamente la mejor manera de pasar un 14 de febrero se dijo a sí mismo.

Ahora la pregunta del millón…

Como demonios fue que le todo acabo asi?

Flash back:

En la aldea un nuevo día nacía, con ello. Nuevas aventuras.

Pero ese día era importante, ese are el día que muchos corazones se abrían, muchos te amos se decían y amores platónicos se soñaban.

Ese día era san Valentín, el día mas esperado por todos los enamorados.

Ese día había un chico con un extraño peinado corriendo detrás de un montón de fangirls quienes lo seguían como maniáticas para poder declarársele, todos los caminos hacia la academia estaban infestados de fangirls.

Sasuke maldijo al doblar una esquina encontrándose con un callejón sin salida.

Puta vida

Nerviosos volteo a ver como todas las chicas quienes intentaba evitar desde hace media hora se acercaban lentamente para seguramente violarlo.

Era en esos momentos en los que maldecía ser un punto de admiración para a población femenina.

Maldijo a su hermano y a su primo, los muy malditos lo dejaron a merced de esos temibles seres llamados "mujeres enamoradas".

Ellos al ver al gran grupo de fangirls que se aproximaban lo dejaron solo desapareciendo en una nube de humo siendo él, el único que quedaba para violar.

Salto hacia el techo y empezó a correr hacia la academia, tal vez ahí se podría esconder e idear un plan para poder evitar a las chicas de su salón y de la aldea.

En esos días era en los que se quería meter en una cámara de pánico y no salir hasta un semana después y poder salir enterito sin haber sido violado en el intento pero la verdad sabía que tenía que ir a la academia ese día sin quejas, la verdad Mikoto Uchiha puede ser tu peor pesadilla si se lo propone.

::::::::

Abrió la puerta de un sopetón para después cerrarla con seguro y todo, solo habían tres personas en el salón, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura y Hinata Hyuga.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca al verse a salvo durante algunos minutos.

Sakura lo miro, sonrió y le saludo haciéndose a un lado para que se sentara a su lado.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado para ver como ella sacaba una cajita- gracias por tu amistad sasu chan- dijo con vos melodiosa Sakura. Atónito por la sorpresa puso su vista en la cajita con un pequeño chocolate en el en forma del símbolo de su clan, agradecido lo tomo y se lo comió.

Hinata al igual que Sakura juntaron miradas y asintieron con la cabeza.

Shikamaru solo menciono un "que problemáticas" y todo se volvió oscuro para Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió al ver a Sasuke tendido en el suelo con ayuda de Hinata quien temblaba levemente por la travesura que estaba haciendo y Shikamaru quien ayudo a Sakura a idear su plan amarraron a Sasuke a una silla, le quitaron la parte de arriba de la gabardina que llevaba y pusieron un moño color rojo en su pelo

"dios, ya sé porque esas locas lo persiguen" pensaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. Si Hinata también…

Sakura a un lado de la silla coloco una alcancía y al costado escribió en una hoja "Sasuke por un día 10.000 ryus" Shikamaru se hecho de nuevo en su carpeta para hacerse el dormido y miro con complicidad a Sakura quien ya estaba saliendo por la ventana mientras Hinata abría la puerta para llamar a todas las fangirls de Sasuke.

"Definitivamente nunca debiste meterte conmigo Sasuke", pensó la peli rosa antes de saltar y salir corriendo.

;;;;

Naruto estaba por llegar tarde a la academia

Maldijo una vez más al ver que sus tres despertadores se le acabaron las baterías, ese día su suerte no estaba de su lado, cuando abrió su refrigeradora se encontró con un pequeño chocolatito con una nota "Naruto chan espero que lo disfrutes, gracias por tu amistad, ¡corre que se hace tarde!, Sakura"

Sonrió y unas pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos, Sakura realmente era su amiga, ella junto a Sasuke nunca lo vieron con odio y eso lo hacía muy feliz, tenía una familia…

Cogió el chocolate con el símbolo de su clan y la palabra Hokague inscrita por detrás, se lo comió de una y salió corriendo hacia la academia.

;;;;;;;

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente, los dos chocolates habían funcionado, enserio tenía que agradecerle a Itachi san, Shisui san y Mikoto san los gustos de Sasuke y a Shikamaru y Hinata por ayudarla con el plan.

Bajo del techo donde estaba para dirigirse a una tienda de dangos cercana, tenía que disfrutar el panorama ¿no?

Al entrar se encontró con Itachi Uchiha y su primo mayor Shisui Uchiha, la verdad no quería interrumpirlos en su plática así que paso de ellos y compro unos dangos hasta que un llamado la detuvo.

En la entrada del local.

Sasuke estaba enfrente suyo sudando con toda su ropa hecha tiras y con unas cuantas marcas de besos en el tórax, Sakura se empezó a carcajear cuando Sasuke empezó a perseguirla por el local hasta encontrarse con los otros dos Uchihas quienes lo miraban perplejos y con comprensión.

Sakura no paraba de carcajearse.

-Sasuke chan, ¿Cómo va tu vida con el amor? Apuesto que tienes de sobra- dijo la chica haciendo que Shisui tratara de no reírse de su primo al igual que Itachi, un hermano también podía joder algunas veces ¿no? Sasuke con una mirada de furia y venganza se acerco a la chica para empezar a seguirla, de esta la pendeja no salía viva, no señores.

Shisui e Itachi dejaron el dinero e la mesa para empezar a seguir a los dos chicos, la cosa se había tornado peor de lo que pensaban, Sakura era perseguida por Sasuke y Naruto quien se le junto en el camino , Sasuke quien era perseguido por todas sus fans y Naruto por los profesores al escaparse de clases al baño de chicos el cual por casualidad estaba cerrado al igual que todos los baños públicos de la academia y de la zona, pero eso no fue la razón sino la nota que había en la entrada del baño con su nombre.

La chica seguía llorando de la risa mientras corría, al ver a Sasuke y Naruto acercándose peligrosamente salto hacia un techo para entrar al bosque y salir viva de la furia de sus dos compañeros.

Mientras tanto una chica de ojos jades y pelo negro veía con orgullo a la Haruno. Enserio que extrañaba tanto las travesuras de su hermanita, después de todo ella aprendió de la mejor ¿no?

Con su traje ANBU se puso su máscara para saltar hacia el bosque y ayudar a su hermana menor.

Shisui frunció el ceño al ver a un ANBU corriendo por los techos a la misma dirección que los chicos, cruzo su mirada con Itachi quien también se había dado cuenta de eso, los dos empezaron a correr para alcanzarla.

La ANBU maldijo al ver a dos Uchihas quienes se suponen que son sus aliados acercarse con intenciones de ataque, desapareció en un torbellino de pétalos de cerezo como modo de distracción.

Sakura vio a una ANBU desaparecer en pétalos de cerezo, sabía que era su hermana quien todo el tiempo se la pasaba de misiones para poder vivir de manera estable, realmente se sorprendió de verla ayudándola, sonrió para aumentar su velocidad.

Minutos después, un par de zapatos esquivados de chicas locas y un grito de advertencia por parte de iruka. Sakura había llegado a las orillas de un rio que pasaba por ahí, había perdido de vista sus dos compañeros, se sentó debajo de un árbol, el cansancio la estaba matando si algo malo tenia era su poca resistencia por mayor velocidad.

Lamentablemente haber bajado la guardia le costó un montón ya que Naruto y Sasuke saltaron sobre ella y la amarraron con las cuerdas que antes tenía Sasuke al árbol, con una mirada sádica Sasuke saco varios marcadores permanentes y tinta que robo del profesor y le entrego la tinta a Naruto.

-haz tu magia Uzumaki- dijo el Uchiha

Naruto sonrió de lado aceptando la tinta por parte de Sasuke.- obviamente, nunca subestimes mi poder pequeño saltamontes, ni los mejores artistas tienen mi magia.- dijo el rubio para voltearse a ver a Sakura.

Naruto con una mirada de diversión se acerco lentamente a Sakura- Creo que he tenido ya mucha práctica pintando paredes y rostros Hokague. Esto no es nada Uchiha.-para empezar a pintar la cara de Sakura quien gritaba como loca.

-mi cara no, yo se que tienen compasión, por favor- empezó a gritar la chica quien no paraba de reír.- esto es demasiado por favor, enserio paren me están haciendo cosquillas paren.- ambos chicos sonrieron, tenían un punto débil de Sakura nuevo, las cosquillas.

Con más ganas le empezaron a pintar la cara hasta cansarse.

Ambos chicos cansados decidieron caer sentados alrededor de la chica quien ya se había resignado a huir.

Un montón de ninjas estaban escondidas mirando a Sasuke esperando el momento indicado para atacar, solo que no contaban con que un ANBU pasar por ahí, al ver eso más de 15 chicas a la vez lo atacaron sin éxito pero cansando a su adversario.

Shisui e Itachi vieron que el ANBU estaba peleando contra varios ninjas de Konoha, por ello decidieron ir corriendo a acabar con el metiéndolo en un genjutsu al ver su fortaleza física.

El ANBU cayó de la rama creando un sonido sordo alertando a los chicos pero lamentablemente fueron atacados por decenas de "Uchiha fangirls"

Las chicas se habían sacado la lotería, tenían a los tres uchihas juntos, estos empezaron a correr de nuevo pero a diferencia que sus ropas estaban rasgadas y ya no tenían sus sandalias ninjas, Shisui había perdido en algún momento su camiseta mientras Sasuke estaba descalzo con todo el cuerpo lleno de cortes al igual que su ropa e Itachi a quien cortaron parte de su pantalón y cuello de su camiseta.

Naruto solo fue aplastado por el montón de chicas ya no aguantando mas se empezó a arrastrar mientras Sakura se reía de el cómo maniaca- debo llegar al a-árbol, ese es mi camino n-ninja- dijo llegando a el para cumplir las órdenes de la madre naturaleza.

Media hora después, una Sakura ya casi muerta de aburrimiento contando cuantas hojas tiene el árbol encima suyo, un Naruto creando la peor de las pesadillas en ese mismo instante (producciones intestino delgado nivel uzumaki), una chica tirada en el suelo pareciendo muerta y unos chicos llegando semidesnudos tirándose hacia el rio que había cerca causando la risa de la peli rosa aun en su estado.

-por dios ¿acaso les obligaron a trabajar como strippers?- pregunto con burla la peli rosa mirando como los Uchihas se frotaban la piel con fuerza murmurando- _me siento sucio, me han violado, nunca más me acerco a una chica_ y muchas más cosas intangibles para ella por fortuna.

POV CHICA TIRADA EN EL SUELO

Sus ojos le pesaban y sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido, lo último que recordaba era haber estado en un bosque…

Se paró de manera rápida abriendo los ojos rápidamente para encontrarse con un rubio mirándola de manera curiosa.

-la chica bonita despertó dattebayo- dijo el rubio volteando a otro lado donde se encontraban los tres Uchihas y Sakura.

Sakura empezó a moverse con lagrimas falsas en su rostro empezó a gritar

\- Akira me tienen amarrada y no me quieren dejar salir, me van a hacer dañooo, ayudaaa- la chica quien se llamaba Akira se levanto aun un poco desorientada, todos los recuerdos vinieron como una bomba a su cabeza. Se paro en posición de ataque al verse entre desconocidos pero se relajo al ver que Naruto iba al baño y Sasuke seguía frotando su piel murmurando la palabra "violación".

Akira suspiro al ver que ellos eran los chicos que cayeron en las bromas de su hermanita, una sonrisa interna salió a flote a pesar de que a Sakura la habían pillado ella había hecho una de las mejores bromas.

Volteo a ver a Itachi y saludarlo con la mano, el era su compañero ANBU desde hace un año.

El también correspondió al saludo, a pesar de que en ANBU debías mantener apariencias ambos eran amigos y se llevaban bien.

Con un kunai en mano fue donde su hermana y corto las cuerdas pero antes de que ella se fuera corriendo la agarro y la inmovilizo haciendo una llave.

-creo que me debes una linda y grata disculpa hermanita- hablo Akira taladrando los jades de su hermana tan iguales a los suyos- después de todo creo que a papa le encantaría escuchar que usaste su katana ¿no crees?- hablo la chica sonriendo soncarrona.- Sakurita…

Sakura se puso rígida ante la mirada jade de su hermana mayor. cosa que no paso desapercibida por ella.

-Te estuve vigilando -hablo la chica acercándose amenazadoramente a Sakura.

Cuando estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo una voz las interrumpió.

-¿Enana?- la voz de Shisui las interrumpió para ver a Akira abrir los ojos como platos al ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo ANBU.

-¿Pervertido?- una gota les bajo al resto de chicos al ver los apodos que se pusieron ellos.

TODOS PERSONAJES POV 

Shisui:

"nunca me imagine lo bonita que se pondría mi compañera de equipo, su largo cabello negro y sus ojos jades mirándome con cierta alegría y diversión al mismo tiempo, un tierno sonrojo cubría sus mejillas al salir detrás del árbol donde me encontraba."

Akira y Sakura:

"espera…

Un…

Momento…

¿Desde cuándo Shisui Uchiha tenía un torso tan violable?

Oh dulce venganza jejeje…"

Naruto:

"quiero un maldito rameen en este mismo maldito instante… y tal vez un baño portátil para las misiones y saber qué demonios pasa aquí, no entiendo ni cacas"

Sasuke e Itachi:

"me siento sucio… espera… ¿Sakura tenia hermana mayor?"

Todos los chico se miraban con confusión entre ellos, Akira ahogo una carcajada al comprender la situación que estaba pasando.

-así que… ¿ustedes son los que le declararon a guerra a mi hermana menor?- hablo la chica alzando una ceja mirando a Sasuke y Naruto quienes se la quedaron mirando viendo lo bonita que era, aun confundidos asintieron con la cabeza, Sakura por detrás les dio un zape a cada uno en la cabeza.

\- ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke mirándolo con curiosidad mientras este solo le devolvía la mirada con arrogancia e interés.- hmp, Sasuke Uchiha.

Akira solo rodo los ojos para diversión de Shisui.

-otro Uchiha que necesita un diccionario… ¿enserio podrían hablar con palabras en vez de monosílabos? Shisui chan al parecer hay otro clon tuyo- dijo la chica lamentándose ganado un asentimiento divertido de la peli rosa y una carcajada de Naruto.

-por fin alguien que me comprende, necesitamos crear un traductor de monosílabos de temes para saber que mierdas es lo que piensan- dijo el rubio chocando puños con la hermana mayor de Sakura.

-hmp- dijeron los tres Uchihas a la vez causando más risa entre los chicos presentes.

-la verdad que con Naruto estábamos creando un diccionario de "hmps" y "hms" para Uchihas, mira cuando el "teme" está molesto el "hmp" suena como mono estreñido sin contar el gruñido- dijo Sakura sacando un carcajada a Naruto y su hermana mayor.

\- oh cierto, también cuando el teme esta para nada interesado suena como si tuviera un palo en el trasero, como amortiguado, aunque creo que por eso su cara de amargado está siempre presente en nuestros días.

Itachi y Shisui no pudieron esconder unas risotadas, normalmente cuando alguien insultaba a Sasuke … no vivía para contarlo al menos que supieras defenderte pero en este caso dos chicos acaban insultar más de 4 veces seguidas a Sasuke y aun seguían vivitos y coleando.

Sasuke estaba a punto de matar a los dos chicos hasta que Naruto en medio del susto de ver a su compañero abrió la boca.

\- estaba pensando… creo tener una idea genial- dijo Naruto para sorpresa de Sasuke y Sakura… ¿acaso Naruto dejaría de ser tan imbécil alguna vez? ¿Espera… Naruto acaba de pensar, de pensar algo?

Sasuke aun consternado con una Sakura inmovilizada se miraron con terror.

-Dobe… ¿tu acabas de pensar en algo?- dijo el Uchiha cambiando miradas de pura incredulidad con Sakura.

-Le han hecho algo a Naruto…- dijo la peli rosada sin tomar en cuenta de que hace unos el Uchiha la iba a volver a amarrar para vengarse.

\- muéranse… miren, para saldar cuentas podríamos formar dos equipos y seguir con la guerra… después de todo ustedes- dijo señalando a Shisui, Itachi y Akira- no tenían que estar involucrados en estas cosas ttebayo- dijo el chico con seguridad.- por ello deberíamos dividirnos en equipos y enfrentarnos, esta vez pateare el trasero emo de Sasuke o me dejo de llamar Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo.- dijo Naruto ganando la atención de todos.

Itachi y Shisui miraron furiosos a Sakura, si lo analizaban por su culpa ellos habían sido casi violados por esa horda de monstruos, la chica solo les saco la lengua y encogerse de hombros aumentando el deseo de venganza de los uchihas.

… culpen a Madara…

Akira solo sonrió sádicamente mirando a Shisui con un brillo de maldad en los ojos.- Naru chan, me parece buena idea, enserio deseo patearle el trasero a los Uchihas. Soy una experta en ello y una vez mas no será nada malo.- dijo ella haciendo que el mayor cambie drásticamente a una cara de horror.

Si algo había aprendido el peli castaño era que esa chica cuando estaba decidida en hacerte una buena broma, se aseguraba de hacerte la más humillante y mejor broma de todos los tiempos conocidos.

Miro decidido a Itachi y a Sasuke, era hora de demostrar su nombre de Uchihas, sus nombres de prodigio.- vamos a demostrar lo que es meterse con los Uchihas, estén listo porque patearemos sus hermosos traseros por cierto- dijo con un brillo de perversión en la última palabra enojando a las chicas y asustando a Naruto- vamos a empezar así que acérquense.-les dijo a todos.

Todos se acercaron en círculo y pusieron las manos al centro para empezar.

-los juegos del hambre han empezado, que la suerte este de su lado mis queridos ninjas- dijo para empezar a crear planes con sus amigos.

Los siguientes días serán un infierno.

Eso era seguro.

 **Hasta aquí llega el cap.**

 **Les dije el anterior que iba a poner a Itachi Uchiha como sea… acepto tomates kunais y todo lo que tengan a la mano para tirarme, pero no chanclas, ya tengo suficiente con mama. Solo diré en mi defensa que Itachi tenía que aparecer por ende… bueno realmente no pero Shisui también porque también lo amo demasiado.**

 **El punto es que tenía que poner a los Uchiha, si gran sorpresa… pero eso no es todo, decidí y mátenme si quieren pero si habrán algunos shipeos en la historia. Si tenía que hacerlo, aparte también necesitaba crear un personaje y en este caso la hermana mayor de Sakura es pura y hermosa creación mía, oh enserio creo que demonio rosado se va a convertir en una historia super larga, no voy a cambiar los sucesos de la historia normal de Naruto (si sasukito se va por pendejo pero no por motivos tan mamones como venganza) para lograr explotar el área de las bromas en aquellos tiempos y meter a otros personajes, es un sacrificio que espero que valga la pena. Si no les gusta la idea háganmelo saber, realmente me gustaría saber cómo les gustaría que siguiera la historia. Si también tienen ideas sobre bromas o aportes háganmelo saber. Gracias ;)**

 **¿reviews?**

 **¿Tamales? No… bueno ya pero no perdía nada preguntando**

 **Un abrazo**

 **Shasha chan.**


End file.
